Kiss Me Quick - A NewtxSirius Collection
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: A collection of Newt Scamander/Sirius Black meet cute one shots.
1. Kiss Me Better?

**Kiss Me Better?**

* * *

Sirius sat astride Baby, whose engine was gently purring away beneath him. He was cruising through the backroads of London, trying not to think about how much the T-Charge was going to sting him when he finally got his monthly bill. The residential neighbourhood he was driving through was lovely, pretty town houses in black and white shadowed by light foliage; climbing wisteria, daffodils and half-grown willow trees.

It was a lovely spring morning, and there was even a drop dead, gorgeous man jogging along the pavement beside the road.

He was holding a suitcase, and wearing a long turquoise coat that only seemed to illuminate his gold curls, and –

Sirius blinked, and looked back at him.

The man was holding a dragon in his arms.

"Shit!" Sirius swore, craning his neck to get a better look

In his defence, he hadn't seen the tree coming at all.

* * *

Sirius blinked awake, trying to swat away the strange beeping noise behind him.

"I – uh – I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a hesitant voice informed him.

Sirius frowned, disgruntled at having been told what to do. He squinted in the direction of the voice and was met by a pleasant surprise.

"Oh – you're gorgeous!" Sirius said when he realised it was the man he'd been distracted by. Up close he was even sweeter looking, with pink lips and a dusting of freckles over pale skin.

The man winced, his hazel eyes scrunching up, and even that was appealing.

"And you're under the influence of Muggle potions," the man muttered, almost to himself. "Mind altering, potentially hallucinogenic."

He cleared his throat. "My name's Newt Scamander. Call me Newt."

"I am perfectly sane of mind!" Sirius exclaimed, picking up on the important part of that diatribe. He tried sit up, and then flopped back into the bed he was laying in with a groan. "Ouch, fuck."

Newt stroked Sirius' left arm from shoulder to elbow in an almost subconscious gesture. "Careful there. You've broken your tibia."

Sirius' right arm was indeed strapped across his chest.

"No Skele-Gro?" Sirius asked, bemused.

The other man shuffled his feet and stared down at them. "We're in a Muggle hospital," he whispered.

Sirius beamed, unperturbed. "Really? How exciting!"

Newt snorted a laugh before smothering it, and then he shot Sirius a sideways look.

"No! You're injured. You shouldn't get excited at all."

Sirius narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, taking in the way that Newt was hovering over him, had obviously stayed with Sirius when the Muggles had collected him, and seemed to be worried about his health.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. And it's all your fault."

Newt's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yup," Sirius continued. "Your fault I'm injured. You were far too distracting, jogging along the pavement like you were. I think you ought to kiss me better, don't you?"

Newt's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "Oh – well – I –" he stuttered.

Sirius sighed in a put-upon manner. "Fine. We can go on a date first, if you like," he allowed with a cheeky grin.

Then he glanced up a Newt, blinking with wide, puppy-dog eyes. "You will go on a date with me, won't you?"

Newt's smile was wry, even as he drew closer. "How could I say no?" he replied, and Sirius was happy enough with that.

* * *

Word Count: 554

Meet Cute Challenge - I was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighbourhood but got distracted and crashed but i just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently they're the one who called the ambulance

Insane House Challenge 255. Scenario - I was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighbourhood but got distracted and crashed but i just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently they're the one who called the ambulance

365 Prompts Challenge 124. First Meet

Writing Club:

Disney Challenge One Jump Ahead – write about a close call

Showtime 5. Newt Scamander


	2. Hot Stuff

_Hello hot stuff ;) – 07789464315 xx_ was drawn onto the pale brown coaster that held Newt's coffee. He frowned at the impressively neat handwriting, swooping loops of calligraphy in black biro, and then glanced toward the barista to determine whether it was actually _him_ the barista had intended to give the coffee to.

The salacious grin upon the barista's face, the way he wiggled his brows, and the kiss he blew toward Newt seemed to imply that there certainly had been no mistake.

Newt blushed from the tips of his ears all the way down to his toes, and hurried out of the café.

* * *

The next day he was back, morbid curiosity more than anything else. He tried to justify to himself that it was the closest coffee shop to his apartment, but that was difficult when he walked past a Starbucks and Costa on his way.

The flirty barista was there, and practically jumped to attention when Newt walked in the door.

"What can I be doing you for?" he purred, silver eyes gleaming.

"Double espresso, please," Newt said, and smiled tentatively. "Take away."

"You wish is my command," the man said with a dramatic flourish of his hands and a wink, and briskly began the coffee making process.

Newt idly watched, enjoying the movement of strong muscles beneath the white uniform shirt that the barista wore, until he caught himself and instead began counting out the change.

"Thanks love," the barista said, exchanging the coffee for the cash. "Have an absolutely spiffing day now, yeah?"

Newt snorted a laugh and turned away with a shake of his head.

It was only when he'd left the café and turned a corner that he checked sleeve. Sure enough, he'd been written another note: _Warning: contents may be hot… but not as hot as you are ;) – 07789464315 xx_

Newt smiled.

* * *

It was the best coffee in Newt's corner of London. That was the only reason Newt returned the following day. However, he was strangely disappointed to see another man behind the counter, reading a sports magazine with an intense look of concentration upon his face.

Newt cleared his throat. The man looked up, and his hazel eyes widened. He ran a hand through black, messy hair, and grinned.

"Sirius!" he bellowed, and Newt jumped.

Sirius, which was obviously the name of Newt's flirtatious barista, ambled out of a back room. His face lit up upon seeing Newt.

"Double espresso, darling?" he said.

Newt nodded, struck speechless by the warmth in Sirius' low tone. "Yes please," he eventually stuttered out.

Sirius smirked at him, then elbowed his friend. "Get your ass in gear and clear some tables, you lazy sod."

His friend rolled his eyes, but grabbed a cloth. "Yes sir," he muttered sarcastically.

"Ignore him," Sirius said over the sound of the coffee grinder. "James is grumpy because the girl he likes won't give him the time of day."

"I'll win her over!" James called, brandishing his wet cloth.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "In his dreams." He presented Newt the coffee. "This one's on the house."

Newt tilted his head, eying it, and the curling loops of writing that he could just make out through Sirius' fingers.

"Thanks," he said, and accepted the coffee. He hesitated, then offered up a smile. "See you tomorrow."

This time, he checked the sleeve for writing as he walked out of the door.

 _I've been thinking about you latte… call me? ; ) 07789464315 xx_

Newt smiled and drew out his phone. He entered the number, his thumb hesitating over the dial button.

Calling would easy, as easy as falling for the way Sirius smiled, or the way his eyes gleamed when he looked at Newt, or the way he'd written each awful pick up line out so precisely.

It would also be impossibly difficult, like all relationships were.

Newt pressed dial. Nothing good ever came easy, and he was alright with that.

* * *

Word Count: 662

365 Prompts Challenge 166. (job) Barista

Insane House Challenge 486. (object) Phone

Writing Club Showtime 9. (setting) Muggle London

Scavenger Hunt 7. Outside wizarding world AU

Library Loves Floor 1 Twilight 8 (trait) Shy


	3. Dragon Hide Boots

**Dragon Hide Boots and Neo-Gothic Architecture**

* * *

"I need a book on neo-gothic architecture."

Sirius looked up from the comic sprawled across his lap. He was sitting in a soft wheelie chair, his feet propped up on the desk, and until just a few seconds ago, had been wearing headphones.

"Did you take my headphones out?" he asked, more incredulous than anything else.

The man standing before him frowned and crossed his arms. "Yes. You couldn't hear me with them in."

"Well that's okay then," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

The man either didn't notice or didn't care about the sarcasm. "Good. Neo-gothic architecture, please."

Sirius looked at him properly for the first time. He seemed to be the mad professor type, with wild golden curls sticking up in all sorts of unruly directions, a white shirt tucked behind a khaki waist coat with a gorgeous turquoise coat layered over the top. It was a good, if eccentric, look.

"That way," Sirius said, and pointed vaguely toward the stacks that Remus had mentioned before abandoning him to his fate. He glanced at the map that Remus had drawn him and pointed more precisely.

"Thanks," the man said, and hurried away. Sirius idly fingered his wand and wondered if he could get away with casting a Notice-Me-Not Charm over himself. Remus would be very disappointed, however, and Sirius could never hold up in the face of Remus' disappointment, so he didn't.

* * *

Only thirty minutes later, the mad professor was back.

"I need a book on the regulation of the biosphere," he said.

Sirius gaped at him. "You took out my headphones again!"

The man frowned. "You said it was okay."

Sirius swiped a hand over his face, and wished, not for the first time, that he hadn't owed Remus such a massive favour. Perhaps he could curse the man, just a little.

"Biosphere," he said. "Right."

He pointed toward science. "Over there. Probably."

This time, the man grinned like pixie, all teeth, almost as if he knew what Sirius was thinking.

"Thanks," he said, and strode off.

* * *

Sirius caught the descending hand before it could steal his headphones once more. He pushed it away and removed his headphones himself.

"What now?" he asked, exasperated. How could one man want so many different types of book?

"Civil engineering. Also, Einstein's Theory of Relativity."

Sirius groaned. He picked up the map Remus had painstakingly colour coded and shoved it in the mad professor's direction.

"Have it!"

"Perhaps just a copy of it," the man said, and withdrew a wand from his pocket. He tapped the map, and it duplicated itself.

Sirius sat bolt upright in his chair, and nearly fell out of it. "You're a wizard!"

The man gave him a sheepish look. "Yes, that's right." His gaze turned contemplative. "And you're certainly not a librarian. What happened to Remus?"

"He's on holiday," Sirius said on automatic. "I'm filling in for him."

"And a spectacular job you're doing," the man said. He was obviously being sarcastic, but there was teasing tone to his voice that softened the jibe.

Sirius snorted. "I've been here three days, and you're the first person that's actually bothered to ask me something."

"Yes," the man said. "I've been in and out the last three days, and I couldn't help but notice that as well."

Sirius smirked. "The headphones are a nice touch, aren't they?" Then he frowned. "How did you know that I was a wizard too? Risky business, using the Gemino Charm around a muggle."

The man glanced toward Sirius' feet. "Those are dragon hide boots – a Welsh Green, most likely."

Sirius eyed them and felt suddenly self-conscious. "So what if they are?"

"So what indeed," the man echoed. "Tell me, do you know if the dragon was already dead when they decided to harvest its skin, or did they kill it in order to make boots from it?"

Sirius tensed. He didn't know, and hadn't ever cared to, until that moment. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man grinned at him, quick like a cat. "Newt Scamander," he said. "I'll be looking for the Theory of Relativity, if you need me."

Sirius watched him walk away, then frowned, and looked at his boots. They were his favourite pair, or had been, until today.

Instead of putting his headphones in, he watched Newt flit around the shelves, selecting an eclectic collection of books. When he found something particularly interesting, his face lit up with delight, and it brightened up the entire room.

Sirius glanced at the clock. Nearly six, and they were the only two left in the building. He closed up while Newt used the self-checkout and met him as he was just walking out the door.

"What do you need those books for, then, Newt Scamander?"

"Just, Newt, please," Newt said. He looked surprised to have been approached. "I'm building a conservation park. In, er, well, in my suitcase."

"And your bog standard Undetectable Extension Charm just isn't up to scratch," Sirius murmured.

He hesitated, then took a chance. "My name's Sirius. Sirius Black. Fancy telling me more over dinner?"

Newt looked at him, eyes narrowed, expression inscrutable. It made Sirius think of the Sphinx he'd once seen in Egypt, evaluating every move he made.

"Yes, I think so," Newt said with a decisive nod of his head. He smiled, and it was far more genuine than the grins that Sirius had been treated to inside. "Lead the way, Sirius Black."

So Sirius did.

* * *

Word Count: 913

365 Prompts Challenge 167. (job) Librarian

Insane House Challenge 212. Library

Library Loves Floor 1 Suite Scarlett 10. (plot) doing a favour

Meet Cute Day 3 - I work at the library, and you continuously ask me to help you find books on the most random topics; are you on some kind of quest?


	4. Witching Hour

**Witching Hour**

* * *

"What the actual fucking fuck!" Sirius bellowed after having screamed his head off like an eleven-year-old girl.

The man before him took off his mask and smiled sheepishly. "I'm so sorry. I'm part of a pub crawl – a zombie crawl. Hence, er, the costume."

Sirius took a step back and pressed a hand to his rapidly beating heart. "Fuck. You scared the life out of me."

The man blushed, a pretty pink the spread across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "I suppose I didn't really think my actions through."

"Ya think?" Sirius echoed. The other man had tapped him on the shoulder, and Sirius had turned, coming face to face with something that normally existed only in his nightmares.

"I was wondering if you had the time?" the man asked. "I'm so sorry for scaring you. My phone's out of battery, you see."

Sirius took a deep breath and got a hold of himself. "Right. The time." He dug about in his pocket for his mobile and squinted at the screen.

"It's ten past midnight. Witching hour," he joked.

"Spoooky," the man teased. "Look, I'm really sorry about all this. I've got to catch a train, but the next one doesn't arrive until five to one. Can I buy you a coffee?"

Sirius tilted his head. Beneath the make up and ridiculous mask was a face that was quite attractive. He had nice cheek bones, and hazel eyes that gleamed in the golden light of the street lamps.

"It's the least you can do," Sirius decided, but smiled playfully. "Yeah, thanks."

"My name's Newt Scamander," the other man offered. "I'm studying Zoology at Queen Mary's."

They ambled together toward Starbucks.

"Politics at UCL," Sirius said with a grimace. "Took it because my parents thought I should, big mistake. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Son of Orion Black?"

"Unfortunately," Sirius said. "So, what's Zoology like?"

Newt eyed him, but graciously allowed him to change the subject. "Harder than I expected, with less visits to zoos," Newt joked.

"I'll take you on a visit to a zoo," Sirius said spontaneously, as they joined the queue for coffee.

"Yeah?" Newt said, smiling shyly. "I think I'd like that."

Sirius smiled back and thought that he would too.

* * *

Word Count: 376

365 Prompts Challenge 306. (time) Midnight

Insane House Challenge Restriction 940. Only two characters

Library Loves Floor 1 Fan Girl 1. (AU) University

Meet Cute 4 - I was unaware that there was an organised zombie crawl going on and I didn't realise you were in a costume. I screamed in your face because I truly thought I was facing a zombie invasion.


	5. Unique

**Unique Addictions and Obsessions Anonymous**

* * *

Newt sat down, and warily eyed the newcomer to Unique Addictions and Obsessions Anonymous. He was fairly handsome, in a ragged kind of way, with messy hair and tattoos peeking out from beneath his shirt, and was looking about in bewilderment, as if he couldn't quite believe he'd walked in through the doors, let alone sat in the circle of chairs the rest of the group occupied.

Newt knew how that felt. Tina had bullied him into attending after he'd liberated three kneazles, five crups, and an augurey that had been mistaken for a parrot in one wild trip to Pets at Home. The muggles thought that he collected the animals and then rehomed them. Newt liked to think of himself as a conservationist and didn't really see the point in attending. Unfortunately, Tina was one scary lady, he'd been unable to say no.

Charity, the group leader, cleared her throat as the clock struck seven. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Unique Addictions and Obsessions Anonymous. Please welcome our newest member this week; Sirius."

Sirius smiled weakly up at them, and waved as the group echoed "welcome, Sirius," – to Charity's enthusiastic beam. It was a fairly intimidating smile. Newt almost felt as if he ought to always be happy, when she smiled at him… or else.

"I, uh, I have a problem," Sirius said. "I love my motorbike… more than I love anything else in the world."

"Go on, Sirius," Charity encouraged.

Unfortunately, Sirius did. He elaborated on the shine of her rims, engine's horse power, the way she purred… for almost twenty minutes. The only reason Newt managed to stay awake was by admiring the gleam in the man's eyes, utterly delighted as he talked about 'his baby'.

Eventually, Charity managed to interrupt him. "Thank you, Sirius," her smile never dimming. "Moving on-"

Newt zoned the rest of the discussion out and caught Sirius' eye. "She sounds amazing," he mouthed – he understood well enough personifying something that actually lacked human characteristics.

Sirius actually blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," he mouthed back.

Newt grinned and settled in his seat. Perhaps attending these meetings would be worthwhile, if only for the company they provided.

* * *

 _Word count 363_

 _Assignment #4 Potions Task 2 Write about being obsessed with something_

 _Insane House Challenge 250. Support Group AU_

 _Writing Club Cocktails 4. Write about Sirius Black_

 _Play More Cards 9. Write a Meet Cute_

 _Lent 9. No canon locations_

 _Meet Cute Day Five - Support Group AU_


End file.
